The present disclosure is related with the controlling method of electronic apparatus and electronic apparatus, which has the display that shows operation messages, or the like, and a control program that controls operation messages, and is able to rewrite the control program including the operation messages in order to change operation messages.
An MFP is an apparatus that has a printer function, a scanner function, and a communication function and is used as a FAX machine or a copying machine other than the printer. Many of MFPs are used as peripheral equipment in a computer. In addition, the MFP has an operation panel that has a liquid crystal display, or the like because of taking into consideration for stand-alone-use.
Also, in some MFP, the message shown on the above-mentioned liquid crystal display, or the like, may be selectable from various languages by a control unit of the liquid crystal display, or the like. This is considered for being used in many areas.
There are various problems to be embedded message in a lot of languages previously into a control unit. Therefore, there are some examples that after writing a program of the control unit (firmware,) updating and using a part of the message.
However, in many cases, the program of the control unit becomes large-scale or complicated. Also, sometimes, requires a long time in case of rewriting. Consequently, it is also proposed a technique of rewriting such the program of the control unit, efficiently.